


谁杀了宇智波

by Chu_Jiangqiu



Category: Naruto
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25302319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chu_Jiangqiu/pseuds/Chu_Jiangqiu
Summary: 有一具尸体。那是一个宇智波。谁杀死了他？是我杀了他，用我那只写轮眼，宇智波回答。
Kudos: 1





	谁杀了宇智波

有一具尸体。  
那是一个宇智波。  
谁杀死了他？  
是我杀了他，  
用我那只写轮眼，  
宇智波回答。

很多事情总是发生在夜晚，就好像大家约定好了一般，一旦要做什么诸如杀人啦放火啦之类的坏事，总要挑一个月黑风高的夜晚，而白天则被用来做些好事，比如解决夜晚发生的事端。但这么说似乎又有些绝对，有些人是不在乎白天夜晚的，在白天他们依旧可以做些其他人夜晚才做的事情，在夜晚他们也可以做着普通人白天的活计。  
不过这些和我们接下来要讲的也没有多大关系。  
我们要说的是这个夜晚，被坏人们预定的一个夜晚——一个宇智波死在了夜晚。  
那尸体很是奇怪呀。  
就像是被人狠狠贯穿了胸口，满脸狰狞；又像是过度服用了安眠药，安详宁静。  
那他到底是怎么死的呢？  
“他是被人刺破心脏死的吧，脸上都是痛苦呢。”  
“啊呀呀，你看他那么安详，是自杀的吧。”  
“是灵魂摆脱躯壳飞走了吧，你看他没有什么伤口呢。”  
伤口到底存在还是不存在呢？表情究竟是安详还是痛苦呢？  
好矛盾呀。  
“有谁目睹了他的死吗？”  
是呀是呀，如果有人看到他的死亡，那就不必争论了嘛。  
“我，我目睹了他的死亡。”宇智波说着，“用我的写轮眼，看着他死去。”  
又是一个宇智波啊。  
不过写轮眼目睹的死亡应该不会出错了吧。  
“我看到他被雷遁贯穿了胸口。”宇智波说。  
看来宇智波是死于心脏被刺破，应该很痛苦吧。  
“我看到他的灵魂挣脱身躯，飞向了死神。”宇智波说。  
这么说宇智波是被死神带走了灵魂，应该是无痛安详的吧。  
“我看到他的身体化作灰尘，散落在地。”宇智波说。  
可是宇智波的尸体还在这里啊，变成灰尘要入土很多年之后了吧。  
咦咦咦？可是这样也矛盾了啊。  
原来写轮眼也有出错的时候啊。  
宇智波面面相觑。  
这时，又有人提出了疑问：“既然人已经死了，那么谁来为他做寿衣呢？”  
“是我，”宇智波说，“用我的万花筒写轮眼，取出绣着族徽的寿衣。那应该是紫色的高领长款族服，配着黑色的手套。”  
听上去像是宇智波的族服呢，不过配色倒是很时尚，宇智波生前是个时尚的人吗？  
“掘墓呢？谁来为他掘墓？”  
“不必掘墓，”银发的人说着，“慰灵碑上曾刻下他的名字，于是不用掘墓。”  
因任务牺牲的忍者名字将刻上慰灵碑，他们是英雄。  
“宇智波的事迹谁来记载？”  
大家你看看我，我看看你，“有谁了解他吗？”  
原来如此，没有人了解宇智波，没有人知道宇智波，就像我们不知道他的名字，于是只好用宇智波来称呼他。  
“是我。”最后银发和金发的人同时说。  
“他曾是我的队友，我知道他。”银发的人说。  
“我与他曾交换记忆，我了解他。”金发的人说。  
于是，金发的人为宇智波记史。  
“谁会来持火把？为宇智波引路。”  
“是我，”棕发的女生说，“我已在净土等候，我来拿火把为他引路。”  
神奇的事情似乎发生，现在我们知道净土和灵魂是真实存在的了。  
“谁来当主祭？”  
“我。”新来的宇智波说，“我要带他去创造新的世界，我来当主祭。”  
新来的宇智波备受关注，但他周围却空出来，大家似乎都很害怕他。  
“还有抬棺，我来抬棺，”宇智波说着，“无论是否走夜路，我都能抬棺。”  
这又是谁呢？居然不害怕抬着棺走夜路。  
“我叫鸢。”  
啊，勇敢的鸢，不惧夜色。  
“扶棺请交给我们。”六只有着很多尾巴的小动物凑了上来，“我们兄弟一起，为他扶棺。”  
现在还剩下唱赞美诗和敲响丧钟。  
没有人愿意为宇智波歌唱赞美诗，但想要为他敲响丧钟的人却也太多了。  
宇智波是什么坏人吗？  
“他杀死了我的父母。”  
“他害死了我的爱人。”  
“他发动了一场战争。”  
原来宇智波是个坏人啊。  
“他让我振作起来。”  
“他送了我一只眼睛。”  
“他拯救了我的性命。”  
原来宇智波是个好人吗？  
那么究竟谁来为他唱赞美诗呢？  
“我来，他是我的英雄。”银发的人说，“虽然我是个废物，但我愿来为他唱赞美诗。”  
只有一个人唱的赞美诗似乎很单薄，可是也只有一个人了。  
丧钟呢？丧钟只需要一个人，可这里人太多了。  
“我来。”拿着剑的宇智波说，“我曾想要杀了他，我来为他敲响丧钟。”  
“那么话说回来，是谁杀了宇智波呢？”  
“是我，”带土说，“用我的写轮眼，我杀了宇智波。”

所以，再会了，宇智波。  
在场所有人，  
没有人为他哭泣，  
当听见丧钟，  
为这宇智波响起。  
有一则通知，  
预告下一个死亡，  
宇智波带土。

**Author's Note:**

> *借用了童谣《谁杀了知更鸟》  
> *其实是我杀我自己  
> *时间点在四战带土被鸣人劝说之后，被辉夜杀死之前  
> *被雷遁贯穿:既有琳之死时感同身受感情上的痛苦，也有四战小黑屋互捅  
> *灵魂飞向死神:“我是宇智波家的死神”斑如是说。这里其实是指带土选择了走向斑和他的月之眼计划，思想上飞向“死神”  
> *很多没有特殊说明的宇智波，其实都是带土自己  
> *鸢也是带土(这个大家都知道的喂)  
> *死亡预告说的就是带土真正的死亡了，即被辉夜杀死


End file.
